


Alarm

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind was happy.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	Alarm

“Apocaaaa,” a voice whinedwearily.

Upon hearing his name, Apocalypse slowly bounded his way where his master was seated, preoccupied with another project or rather. As he were programmed to do, a miniature holographic window popped up, flashing, demanding a certain scientist’s attention.

“Damn…” He finally turned his head round to give his attention to Apocalypse. ”it’s almost that time again.” Mastermind clucked his tongue, frowning. “Did I really work that late again?”

Lately, Mastermind had been sleeping or working too late and without realizing it, he threw off his entire schedule. Because of this, he saw a certain muscle head less and it grated on his nerves, if he were to be honest with himself.

And if he were to be even more honest, he would have to say he certainly missed those long, satisfying nights of working in his lab, only to coincidentally wake up roughly the same time as the brawler. Coincidentally then eventually gave way to routinely waking up in almost near perfect sync with a rising Psyker as well.

That meant spending most of his mornings together up until the night they both retired. Psyker going to sleep, or whatever muscle head activities he engaged in before bed and then the scientist to his lab to eagerly take on or continue a project.

And if he was going to be completely honest here, it made him happy.

Happy to see that stupid shit-eating grin.

Happy to get in those trivial bickering bouts of theirs.

Because then he was stupidly happy when it ended up with Psyker apologizing by saying insufferably… embarrassing things. (Not that he would tell him that.) And maybe, if he were feeling particularly honest himself then too, he’d say a few embarrassing things in return and—

Well… enough of that because the point was that he had set a sort of alarm, not so much for the routine but because it was a little reminder to himself that he could look forward to seeing Psyker soon. Except now he had ruined it with this sudden overnight project and lack of sleep.

According to the various alarms he had set, the one named “Psyk” was due to go off any moment now. (And it wasn’t like he did this often though. Really. He just liked to be reminded of when Psyker would be up and about … really.) In any case, he ordered Apocalypse to dismiss the incoming reminder. There was no point in sleeping. He wanted to try to keep up the routine anyway…

—

It was a few minutes earlier than normal, but he wanted to be there before Psyker.

Okay, maybe it was a lot earlier than usual. The scientist had started a pot of coffee. (He finally learned how; the brawler decided to teach him. Of course, he preferred if Psyker made it for him, because something made by someone else always tastes a lot better, so he reasoned.) But besides wanting his usual fix, it would certainly help him wake up and stay mostly alert until they finally went their separate ways.

He could do this.

He gingerly sat down on the plush couch and rubbed at his eyes, staring off into space groggily.

He could certainly, totally do this.

“Yo,”and Mastermind almost leapt into the air when he felt the warm breath against his ear that accompanied an unusually husky voice. The scientist turned, ready to snap, but quickly regained his temper and just sighed heavily. “Don’t do that,” Mastermind muttered, trying to sound annoyed but failed, trying to mask his grin upon seeing the brawler.

Psyker just laughed him off and plopped right next to the researcher, shoulder to shoulder, bumping him purposely. “Someone looks like they’re in a good mood.” He chuckled, “You beat me getting up though,” He commented.

“Yeah—well, I—coffee,” Mastermind finally stuttered out, cursing himself for not able to form a completely coherent sentence. He blinked hard, trying to make himself wake up.

“Oh, you made coffee? Rough night in the lab then?”

“No,” He shook his head. “Just wanted to show you I could.” He said teasingly. Mastermind paused, throwing glance at the brawler, noting he didn’t look that well rested himself. “Didn’t get much sleep?”

Psyker didn’t miss a beat. “Hmm, no. I was working out a new combo and…”

Mastermind let Psyker lead the conversation, perfectly content and pleased to let him ramble on excitedly about his training. He felt a smile rise to his lips as the brawler continued on and on, talking animatedly and gesturing wildly to get his point across. Mastermind remained silent for the most part, nodding when appropriate and humming to show he was still listening.

As he sat there in his barely awake daze, he came to faintly realize again how truly happy this barbaric idiot made him. The tiny smile turned infectious now, and he couldn’t resist the huge grin forming. He chuckled earnestly, which caught Psyker’s attention.

“Huh, and what was so funny?” Psyker prodded.

Mastermind shook his head lightly, trying to tone down the smile only for it to come back full force. He waved a hand dismissively, “It’s nothing, nothing. Just continue. You jab a few times and then?”

Psyker raised a questioning eyebrow, but decided to listen to Mastermind and continue.

Mastermind was glad he did. Honestly, he didn’t mind listening to the other talk about his training but it wasn’t really helping him stay awake, but he didn’t want the other to question him either. He tried to continue listening as attentively as he could when he abruptly felt himself nod off. Shit, so much for thinking he could do this. A very short lived idea.

Although, now that he thought about it, even if it wouldn’t be like their usual routine, even if he spent only just this much time with him awake, he was still truly happy just for that. And the idea of a nap against the brawler’s shoulder, did nothing to help the smile nor quell the sudden fluttering he felt in his heart. A nap with Psyker really did sound nice though.

With that final thought, and his determination set, he ever so casually leaned against Psyker and tilted his head so that he could rest his head comfortably against the other’s shoulder.

Besides the sudden contact, that was also when the brawler finally noticed Mastermind fell unusually silent. “Mastermind?” Psyker stared in shock, careful to turn ever so slowly as not to stir the other. Because it would seem the researcher really had just fallen asleep like that… And more importantly, Psyker noticed that Mastermind was using his shoulder for a pillow? He opened his mouth, to call out for the other again when Mastermind exhaled softly.

“Psyk…”

Mastermind’s sleeping face, looking so peaceful, and the joyous smiled that accompanied it, with the happy sigh of his name left one brawler stunned speechless. If Psyker wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now. He gently leaned his head against Mastermind’s, huffing as he felt a blush creep slowly up his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
